Olga's Mistake
by jodiebaby
Summary: Have you ever wondered if Olga did something utterly stupid? Well, she did. This is the story of how she deals with her biggest mistake. Maybe some some mistakes are worth having... R&R. On hiatus due to personal problems...
1. Crushes

**Chapter One: Crushes**

Author's note: I usually dislike putting notes in the beginning, but I would like to acknowledge my inspiration for this story- _Baby "Sis"_ by Olga'sEvil Twin

Olga Pataki was visiting her beloved family in Hillwood. The young woman had lived a charmed life as a daughter of a good business man.Any thing she pursued was done with perfection. She was content with everything in her life except Helga.

The only thing she regretted in her life was that she had unintentionally ruined Helga's life. It had all started 11 years ago...

It was the first days of summer vacation. This was the summer Olga was going to get David Wendelstein to notice her. She had been infatuated with the boy since the beginning of fifth grade when he had moved to Deer Park (it'll be in Hillwood later), making him one of the most sought after boys. David was charming and good looking with his light brown hair and grey eyes. He was also the only one who could match Olga's high academic achievements. Olga knew it would be hard to get his attention, but things were looking up. Cindy Bartin was having a party and _he_ was going.

* * *

She arrived at the party just on time with her cute baby doll dress, black mary janes and light pink make up. If this didn't work, she didn't know what else would. Olga spotted Linda Rogers.

"Did he get here yet?" asked Olga.

"No, oh, wait! There he is!" Linda pointed him out to her.

"This is GREAT!" Olga squealed in excitement.

"Shh! Just act natural. That's easy enough." Her friend collected her self and checked for any flaws.

"Right. Here I go."

Olga walked casually over to David, where he was pouring punch.

"Hey." she said airily.

"Hey"


	2. Meeting Destiny

**Chapter 2: Meeting Destiny**

_Olga walked casually over to David, where he was pouring punch._

_"Hey." she said airily._

_"Hey"_

"What are you doing here?" The question seemed to automatically flow from Olga's lips. 'Stupid! Stupid!' Fortunately, he wasn't bothered by it.

"Enjoying the scenery." David said as he stared at the ceiling.

"Cool. What do you like to do for fun?"

"I dunno. Hang out. Drink. Smoke. You?"

"I like to play the piano. It relaxes me and makes me feel like the world has melted away. I don't know why, but it makes me feel as if the hard work I do now is worth it. Even if I only play one song, I can make it through the day."

"That's what I like about you, Olga." His eyes intently looked into hers. She hadn't heard what he said because she was lost in his eyes. "Olga?"

"Hmm?"

"Did you hear what I said?"

"Possibly." He rolled his eyes.

"You're driven by your passions."

"Passions?"

"Yes, passions. Sometimes, I think you're the only one that actually cares about anything. The rest of us are just lumps waiting for life to catch up to them. Instead, you force life to work for you. You're not like anyone I've ever met."

"But you don't know me."

"I hope to." Olga turned to pour punch in her cup.

It seemed that in only a matter of seconds, David had disappeared. Where had he gone?


	3. The Phone Call

**Chapter 3: The Phone Call**

_It seemed that in only a matter of seconds, David had disappeared. Where had he gone?_

_

* * *

_

Olga was perplexed at David's quick disappearance. She didn't think she had said anything horribly wrong. At least, that's what she hoped. Any thoughts she had was on how she was going to remedy her mistake. Four days later, she was contemplating this very idea when her father told her that she had a phone call.

"Olga! The phone's for you!" he yelled from downstairs.

"Thank-you Daddy!" She picked up the phone, expecting it to be Linda . "Hey, Lin. How are you?"

"Um...I'm not Lin ."

"Well, who are you?"

"David. You know, the guy you met at the party." Her heart soared. "Listen, would you be interested in going to a movie with me?" She hesitated for a moment. "Olga?"

"Definitely. What time?"

"How about 4p.m. tomorrow? Is that good?"

"Sure."

"Great. I'll get you at 3:30. Bye."

"Bye." _Click!_

By this time, Olga was doing a victory dance and chanting to the top of her lungs, "He **likes** Me!" Tomorrow would be an eventful day.


	4. The Date

**Chapter Four: The Date**

_By this time, Olga was doing a victory dance and chanting to the top of her lungs, "He **likes** Me!" Tomorrow would be an eventful day._

The time for the high anticipated date finally came. Olga was dressed in a light blue sundress. Her short hair was put in a pale yellow headband. It was 3:25 when the door bell rang. She rushed to the door.

"Hi!" Olga said excitedly.

"Hey. I brought this." In David's hand was a can of diet coke. It was her favorite drink.

"Thank-you so much! Won't you come in?"

"Uh, sure." She ushered him into the living room where her anxious parents were waiting to meet him.

"David, these are my parents." He held out a hand to greet them but was soon intimidated by Bob Pataki.

"You, boy, you will bring my daughter home at," he looked at his watch," 6:30. Understand?"

"Y...yes, sir."

"Good. Leave." David quickly nodded his head, grabbed Olga's arm, and exited.

* * *

They were quiet on the way to the movie theater when David finally spoke up.

"Your dad is scary."

"Oh, don't worry. He really isn't. You have to get to know him. That's all."

"Gee, I don't know if I'll live that long." he muttered under his breath.

"What was that?" Olga looked at him curiously.

"Nothing. Where would you like to go afterwards?"

"Hmm. I don't know. What can you afford?"

"I think I can afford two cones at Friendly's. Sound good?"

"All right. We're here. What movie are we seeing?"

"What about Die Hard?" (A.N.: I changed the movie because it wasn't chronologically correct for the story. Sorry!)

"Sure."

She really wasn't too sure she wanted to see that but said nothing. He had brought them popcorn and sodas. The movie was surprisingly good. Sometime during the middle, he put his arm around her shoulder and she snuggled into it.

* * *

"What flavor do you want?"asked the cashier/server. Olga whispered into his ear.

"One scoop of Chocolate Chip Cookie Dough and another of Rocky Road. Thanks."

Once they got their respective scoops, they began to talk again.

"That was a great movie!" Olga exclaimed.

"You think so?"

"I know so." They laughed.

"So, would you risk hanging out with me again sometime soon?"

"Let me know the when and I'll tell you the how."

"All right ma'am." he saluted. She giggled. "How about next week, same time?"

"At the mall?"

"Why not? Deal?"

"Definitely."

This was going to be a summer neither of them could ever forget.


	5. Doing It

Chapter Five: Doing "It"

For about a month, Olga and David went on various dates. At the end of each date, they pecked each other on the cheek but nothing more. Then curiosity came around...

* * *

They had been watching TV in David's room that afternoon and were slightly bored.

"I'm bored!" whined Olga.

"Well, what do _you_ suggest we do?" David said in exasperation.

"Don't couples make out?" A quizzical look appeared on his face.

"I...guess. I never kissed anyone on the lips before."

"Wanna try?"

"Okay." David leaned in as Olga puckered up. It was quickly over.

"I don't think we did it right." he concluded.

"I know! Isn't it longer in the movies?"

"Let's try it again. This time, open you mouth while I open mine. And don't stop right away."

She obeyed. Now, it was different. They got so wrapped up in making out that they only separated for breath.

"_That_ was good. You want to have another go?" she offered.

"Yeah!" It was another ten minutes before they stopped.

"You wanna try other things from the movies? I know my pop watches those a lot." asked David.

"Is that a good thing?"

"What's the worst that could happen?"

"Um...okay. What do we do first?"

"Well, uh, you take off your clothes and I take off mine."

"Turn around though. I don't want you to see me before we go on."

"No problem." Olga undressed hesitantly.

"Ready?"

"Yeah."

"Me too." The pair was transfixed by each other's nude bodies. After an awkward silence, Olga spoke up.

"What's next?"

"In the movies pop watches, you're supposed to lay on the bed."

"Okay."

"And um, I think I have to, um, put my dick in you."

"Are you sure?"

"Positive." He slowly inserted himself.

"Ouch! That hurts!"

"Sorry." David began to move in and out. "Does it feel better?"

"A little bit." The pace began to pick up. Olga began to feel...really good. Apparently, David was too. There was a point where both of them were moaning and then it was over. Silence over took them.

"You know what Olga?"

"What?"

"You're pretty and I like you a lot."

"Thanks."

"Will you go out with me?"

"Yes."

Olga began to frequent David's house regularly. They were never in trouble because David's parents were hardly ever there. In August, Olga began to feel sick. Her period was late and she tired easily. She phoned David to tell him that she couldn't come over.

"David, I think I'm sick. I'm going to the doctor tomorrow."

"I hope you feel better."

"I hope so too."

The next day at the clinic, she told the doctor all the symptoms she was having.

"Have you been sexually active?"

"What do you mean?"

"Have you had sex?"

"Well, I don't know what you call it, but I let David put his penis in me. Why?"

"Olga, that's called sex. I have a firm suspicion that you may be pregnant. We are going to take some blood tests. In any case, you should let your parents know. It's very important that you do."

"I don't know if that's a good idea. I think they'd hate me."

"They might be very upset with you, but I don't think they'll hate you. I'll call you about the results."

"Bye, Doctor Lupinsky."

"Oh, and Olga?"

"Yes?"

"Don't lie to them. The truth will come out."

Olga left the clinic downtrodden and afraid. What was she going to do?


	6. Telling Daddy

**Chapter Six: Telling Daddy**

When Olga entered her home, everything was as it usually was. Daddy was yelling on the phone and Mommy was cooking dinner (a vast difference from Helga's time).

"Mom! Dad! Can you come here for a second? It's really important."

"Sure Olga! Can't talk now, something's come up...Yes...Uh-huh...Bye." Click. Bob was the last to come into the living room. He had snuck in a bit of steak from the kitchen.

"What's the matter?"

"What I need to tell you is difficult. In fact, I wish I didn't have to tell you. I am ashamed. I failed you!" Olga sobbed.

"What is it, sweetie? It can't be that bad!" assured Mommy.

"I'm...I'm pregnant." Olga said in a rush.

"What was that? I could have sworn that you said you were pregnant, little lady."

"I did." His eyes bulged. The once tanned skin turned a bright red and one could see the prominent vein in his neck pumping.

"YOU WHAT!" he screeched. "I'll kill him! I'll murder that good-for-nothing rapist! I knew he was trouble!"

"Calm down, Bob. Let's deal with this calmly..." Too late. It seemed that Bob was currently the victim of high blood pressure and and a clogged artery.

"Oh, my! Olga, call 911!"

"I killed him, Mommy! It's all my fault!" the preteen cried in the waiting room.

"Shh! The doctors said that he already was a possible candidate for those conditions long before your announcement. It wasn't your fault. Your father just doesn't know when to control his temper. We'll figure this out. Don't you worry."

It was night when the nurse wheeled Daddy to the car. "Mr. Pataki has had a successful bypass. Make sure he doesn't over exert himself, lift heavy things, or go to public places for a while. The incisions need to heal a bit before we take the staples out and we cannot rsk an infection."

"Of course. Thank-you."

The car ride was silent until Mommy spoke up.

"I have it all planned out for you, Olga. We are going to stay with Auntie Bobby in California and attend school until you are eight months. You will catch up on your school work after the baby is born. I refuse to abort this child or give it up for adoption. Am I clear?" Olga and Daddy nodded. "No one will know you over there. Two months after the baby is born, we will return. We will say that the child is your sibling and that we wanted you to have a more well-rounded education. You will not see that boy ever again. Do not answer his phone calls or any letters he may send. We will move from Deer Park to Hillwood. You understand, Olga?"

"Yes, Mommy."

"Good."

Olga looked into the abyss of night and wondered how her life would turn out.


	7. It Came Upon The Midnight Clear

**Chapter Seven : It Came Upon the Midnight Clear**

'thoughts'

_Olga looked into the abyss of night and wondered how her life would turn out._

* * *

_Somewhere in California..._

She spent the majority of her confinement in a place where she hadly knew anyone her age. The first few months had been hard. No one would speak to her but she took comfort in her schoolwork. Her educators were fascinated to know that she had actually completed a great deal more than she had to in her condition. In fact, Olga was now eligible to skip a grade.

As the months went slowly by, her frame became enlarged. The girl hardly recognized herself anymore. Sometimes, she woke up and wondered where she was, forgetting the events that had led to her current circumstance. Then reality struck hard and Olga wept. She wept for her innocence, her stupidity, and her unborn child that she had helped to create.

When Olga went to for her tests, she refused to listen to what the baby's sex was. She wanted it to be a surprise. Olga supposed that she ought to name the child something. It couldn't go on being nameless. If it was a boy, she wanted to name him Richard Alexander. For what seems to be out of vanity, she decided that Helga Geraldine. "Helga" just so happened to be ther Germanic variant of the Russian, "Olga".

Although her parents had determined that the father, David, would not be involved in the child's

It was late in her eigth month when she felt a liquid seep out from her nether regions. All of sudden, pain emanated from there and she bellowed, "MOMMY! MOMMY! I THINK I'M DYING!"

Miriam rushed in to see her daughter clutching her stomach. "Oh, my gosh! Olga, just breathe." Olga began to breathe in deeply. "That's right, breathe. In and out. In and out. I'm going to get your things and we'll be off."

"It hurst so much, Mommy!" cried Olga.

"I know, darling. It'll be over soon and then you'll have an adorable little baby boy or girl. Just think of that. I know that's what made it worth it when I had you."

"I hope your right." A look of fear and dispair came over her face.

"Don't worry, Olga. Things will turn out well. I'm sure of it." Miriam said as she rubbed her daughter's back.

* * *

_The Hospital..._

"Push, Ms. Pataki! Push!" demanded the impatient nurse.

"It's so hard!"

"Just one more push, Olga. I promise." said her very empathetic mother.

Olga push one last great push and a shrill cry was heard.

"It's a girl! Congradulations, Ms. Pataki." After cleaning up the child, the nurse placed the infant in her mother's arms.

"What's her name?" the nurse asked.

"Helga Geraldine Wendelstein Pataki."

"Is Wendelstein the father's last name?"

"Yes." Miriam let out a sigh of disappointment.

"He'll have to be alerted. The father should pay child support if he is not going to be involved in the child's life."

Although her parents had determined that the father, David, would not be involved in the child's life, Olga wanted the child to bear her father's name in rememberance. That didn't mean that they would necessarily tell the gir that was a part of her name. They could easily avoid it by only calling her by Pataki.

* * *

_A Week Later in Deer Park, New York..._

A middle-aged man went to retrieve what he expected to be average bills from his mailbox. Curiously, there was a social security envelope with his son's name on it. 'Strange' he thought. What he read soon caused him to take a double look. He rushed into the house and screamed, "TERRY! COME HERE!" Sometime later, they called in their son, David.

"Do you know what this is?" The man brandished the letter in front of his son.

"No." The boy's father sighed and rubbed his right temple.

"Do you know a girl named Olga?" his mother asked.

"Yeah. We were going out before but she disappeared."

"I think I know why. Son, did you have sex with her?"

"I think so."

"It's a simple question, David. Yes, or no."

"Yes."

"Was she a slut?" David practically choked when he asked that.

"Are you kidding me? She was at the top of our class. Why are you asking me all of this?"

"You got the poor girl pregnant. There's still a paternity test that you have to take to make sure it's yours, but it probably is yours. It's a wonder they didn't sue. I would have murdered you if I were that girl's father. This," he pointed to the letter, " is a letter informing you, or rather us, that we must pay child support. Since you are obviously unable to pay it yourself, your mother and I will help you. However, there are three conditions."

"What are they?"

"The first thing is that you are to get a job to help pay for it. Secondly, you will not impregnante any other girls. Lastly, you will keep up your grades at all times. Is that understood?"

"Yeah, but why the grades?"

"You have to go to college in order to get a good job to support your child. Since they requested that you pay child support instead of seeing the child, it's obvious that the girl doesn't want any contact with you. Like I said, you got off easy, kid."

Sure enough, the paternity test proved positive. At the young age of thirteen, David was a father.


	8. Revelations and a Smoothie

**Chapter Eight : Revelations and a Smoothie**

_Sure enough, the paternity test proved positive. At the young age of thirteen, David was a father._

* * *

The first few months of little Helga's life was spent being cooed at and loved. Then slowly, the novelty of the new baby wore off. The new mother had adjusted well into school and became more interested in school than her own kid. Some days, she would even forget that she had given birth at all. Olga began to resent having a child and began to complete give all if any responsibility towards the infant to her parents. It didn't occur to her that her parents didn't really want to take care of Helga either. They only changed her diaper when they absolutely had to. In reality, they added to the bed wetting problem that Helga would develop and Olga would make fun of.

These instances of neglect lead to the cynical bully of fourth grade. At times, Olga would feel terrible and try to have the saccharine relationship she had orginally envisioned for her child. However, it was far too late for that. As if she was blind, Olga was unbelievably ignorant of the reality of her daughter's life and her impact in it. Life for the youngest Pataki was miserable.

* * *

**Ten Years Later...**

Helga had just gotten home. Today was absolutely abysmal in regards to her dealings with her peers and her unrequited love for Arnold.

_Flashback_

_" Cut it out! Why can't you leave me alone? I don't do anything to you!" Arnold snapped. He abruptly left, leaving a hurt and confused Helga behind him. She caught a few of the others whispering about her._

_"See what I mean, Phoebe? Why would you want to be friends with that? She's ugly and she's a monster." commented Rhonda._

_"I..." Helga ran off before Phoebe could finish. She__ wanted to run, hide, and cry- anywhere where nobody could see her._

'Why am I here when no one obviously wants me? Why do I have to suffer? Why?'

_End of Flashback_

A knock at the door came. Helga figured that Phoebe had come over to appologize. She quickly opened the door while she shut her eyes in concentration of the words she wanted to articulate.

"No, Pheobes. I'm not taking you..." She opened her eyes. The person standing in front of her was not in fact Phoebe. It was a young man with brown hair and grey eyes. He looked familiar but she couldn't place him. The man stood there in shock.

"Hello? I don't have all day, you know. Sheesh." He was shaken back to reality by her impatience.

"Oh, I'm sorry. What's your name?"

"Helga. Helga G. Pataki. What's yours bucko?" he laughed at her antics.

"David Wendelstein. Nice to make your acquaintance. Is you mother here, perhaps?"

"No, Miriam's out cold on the couch." Understanding and pity crept on his face.

"Out cold?"

"Yep, that's how she usually is."

"And your father?"

"Out working."

"May I come in?"

"Sure."

The ten year old led him to the sofa adjacent to Miriam. She offered David a bit of the smoothie Miriam made. On instant contact with his mouth, he spit it out.

"What's in this?"

"I dunno. Miriam makes them. What's with all the questions?"

"Listen, do you know where Olga is?"

"She's teaching in Alaska. Why?"

"Shouldn't she be here with you?"

"Why on earth would she do that? The only times Olga comes is when she wants to prentend that we're perfect sisters."

"I see. Helga, what I am going to tell you is going to shock you. I had hoped Olga would have told you, but apparantly, she doesn't care enough to tell you the truth."

"What truth?" demanded Helga.

"Helga, I'm your real father."

Her eyes widened and uncertainty overtook her emotions.

"My real father? What are you on? Bob's my father, bucko."

"No, he's not. Did you ever wonder why Olga is so much older than you?"

"I was an accident!" Helga had gotten up and was clenching her fists. He held his hand up to stop her outbursts.

"Nope. Olga had you when she was 13. I should know, I pay the child support."

"You're kidding me?!" She paused for a moment. "That explains a lot. Why did you leave me with _them_?"

"They cut off all contact with me."

"Can I li..."

"Helga? Who's this man in my house? And _why_ did you let him in?" Bob roared. David stood up.

"I am Helga's father and I am going to take her where she is going to be properly cared for and wanted."

"YOU SCUM! YOU IMPREGNATED MY DAUGHTER! HOW DARE YOU COME HERE AND..." He couldn't finish his sentence because David interrupted him.

"How dare I? I dare because all these years I have been paying money for you to take good care of MY daughter and all the while you have neglected her." David turned to Helga and said,"Don't worry, I'll be back for you."

She nodded in response. As far as Helga was concerned, this was the beginning of a better life.


	9. The End of Neglect

**Chapter Nine: The End of Neglect**

_She nodded in response. As far as Helga was concerned, this was the beginning of a better life._

* * *

The next day (Thursday), a summons, a subpena, and a social worker were sent to the Pataki residence. The court date was set for July, so that Olga could make it. Miriam and Bob acted like it was all Helga's fault and made the innocent kid feel guilty. Her supposed mother called her that night from Alaska. Olga, for the first time in her life, talked to Helga like a normal person, telling her exactly how she felt about her.

_Flashback_

_"Helga, you know that I truly do love you, don't you?"_

_"Why didn't you tell me? I deserved to know. It's not like I'm stupid, doi! I'm treated like an ingrate here." Muffled sobbing could be heard on the other line._

_"Why did I let myself be talked into doing it? I don't know. But, if this is how you really feel, I'll let you go. After you make your decision, there won't be any going back."_

_"I know."_

_"I hope so."_

_End of Flashback_

Helga had nobody to talk to. She didn't want to talk to Phoebe, no matter how many times she called. It was pathetic for Helga to find out that she had David's last name. When the social worker came, she gathered her things. Miriam looked like she was about to faint and Bob, unbeknownst to Helga, had his second hypertension attack. After the ambulance came, she drove off to Social Services. The lady said that her clothes looked a bit ragged and gave her new clothes. She begged the lady to let her keep her beloved bow. David sent her a box of cookies and a journal.

In the journal he wrote, "_Just in case you wanted to write down your feelings. If you need someone to talk to, I'll be there."_

Arnold had felt bad at yelling at Helga. He had thought about it all night and lost sleep.When he went to apologize on Thursday, she wasn't there. The first thing he noticed the next day was that Helga was actually on time and had on different clothes. She was wearing a white sleeveless shirt with black pants and brown shoes. The only thing reminicent of her usual self was her pink bow. Mr. Simmons asked if she was all right, but she denied that anything was wrong. Everyone knew she was lying but didn't say anything. 'What happened to her?' It was as if her spirit had run out of enthusiasm for life. He tried to get her attention to apologize to her, but she wouldn't hear of it. Helga said she deserved being yelled at. Arnold couldn't understand why she would think a thing like that until the truth of it all unravelled.

* * *

David would send her care packages every week. He even remembered what she had said she liked. 'My real father actually really does care.' The lowest point of the saga was when the news found out. They had a field day tarnishing the Beeper King's reputation. Helga almost felt sorry for him. Almost. Oddly enough, her physical appearance was changing. A mousy brown color started to appear in her platinum blonde hair. She began to notice things about herself that she had otherwise ignored. There were grey specs in her eyes and her mannerisms were reminicent of David.

_Flashback_

_"All rise for the honorable John Souger..."_

_"State your name for the court."_

_"Helga Geraldine Wendelstein Pataki."_

_"Do you Helga..."_

_"Were you aware of any neglect?"_

_"Yes."_

_"How were you neglected?"_

_"Since I can remember, I have always done things for myself."_

_"Since when?"_

_"Since I was four years old."_

_"What 'things' would you do for yourself?"_

_"I would wake myself up. When Miriam was actually awake to make me lunch, it was terrible, so I'd go hungry. Bob was always working. They adored Olga and ignored me in favor of her. To this day, Bob calls me Olga instead of Helga. When I do eat, it's because I had to take money to go food shopping so we could have dinner."_

_"How would you take the money?"_

_"I told Miriam I was taking it but she never really responded back to me."_

_"Why was that?"_

_"She drank a lot of smoothies and would be out for a while."_

_"Do you know what kind of smoothies?"_

_"I believe they were margaritas because there usually is a margarita mix box next to the blender."_

_"Thank-you. No more questions, Your Honor."_

_Most of the court proceedings carried on in the same vein. Bob and Miriam couldn't deny anything. _

_End of Flashback_

Miriam and Bob, as Helga's legal guardians, were charged with neglect and child endangerment. They were sentenced each to six years in prison. Olga was charged with neglect and was forced to also serve six years. Needless to say, her career was ruined. The judge ruled in favor of David for custody.


	10. A New Existence

**Chapter Ten: A New Existence**

_Miriam and Bob, as Helga's legal guardians, were charged with neglect and child endangerment. They were sentenced each to six years in prison. Olga was charged with neglect and was forced to also serve six years. Needless to say, her career was ruined. The judge ruled in favor of David for custody._

Helga heard that David had been awarded custody and was both relieved and anxious. 'What would living with him be like? Will my life ever be normal again?'

The drive to his parents' house was long, silent, and uneventful. David said that they had originally lived in Deer Park, but moved to Hauppauge. The LIE was boring. By the time they arrived, Helga was tired. David noticed her exhaustion and ushered her upstairs into a room. Her well needed nap began in seconds. When she awoke, she noticed that her room was filled with stuff animals and was decorated in pink. There was a desk to her left with a drawer that was stocked with pens. Her new closet was filled with all the nice clothes that she had always wanted.

A gentle knock came at the door and the knob proceeded to turn. Thankfully, the person on the other side of the door was David. Helga had no idea why she the next action. She rushed up and hugged him for dear life. Surprisingly, he hugged her tightly back.

"You're here now and I won't let anything bad happen to you again if I can help it. All right?" he whispered soothingly. She nodded into his chest as she cried all the tears she had been holding throughout the years.

After she was done, he gave her some tissues. Helga looked up at him with her red, swollen eyes and asked, "Can I ask you something?"

"Sure."

and led her downstairs for lunch. The house looked immaculate. She was impressed. In the dinning room, there was a middle aged couple waiting for them.

"Helga, these are your grandparents, Mike and Terry. Mom and Dad, this is my daughter Helga." She felt somewhat proud at being claimed. Bob and Miriam hadn't really ever truly claimed her as their own.

"Hello there, Helga. " said Terry. Terry was a tall woman with brown hair and brown eyes. She looked very kind-hearted. Mike looked stern but Helga could already tell that he was convivial and a softee at heart.

"How are doing?" Her grandmother looked taken aback but then smiled warmly.

"Wonderful! Thank-you for asking. And yourself?"

"I'm still tired from the nap but otherwise, I'm okay. Thanks."

"Well, why don't we get started?" Lunch was satisfying. They had salad and burgers. Helga thoroughly enjoyed the burger.

"Thank-you for the good meal Ter- er.! It was awesome!" Helga felt somewhat uncomfortable calling a total stranger by their first name. She didn't have a problem with doing that with Bob and Miriam because they never acted like her parents. With David, he felt like somewhat of a father-figure, but someone she could really trust. He said he'd prefer if she called him David anyway because being called 'dad' made him feel old. Helga appreciated that a lot because he was allowing her to adjust at her own pace.

"You welcome, sweetheart. You can call me 'Grandma' if you want."

"Cool."

David was relieved. Helga was beginning to feel comfortable. It was decided that Helga was going to attend the public school there. She was slightly unnerved about having to meet new people, but David reassured her that it was going to be fine. Helga had asked if she could have her name changed and he agreed. He understood that she wanted a new start. The young girl decided on Roxanne Cecile Wendelstein. It was a bit different from her old name, but it held the memory of Arnold.

* * *

Arnold felt as if his whole world had been shaken. He didn't know that Helga's life was that turbulent. If only she had listened to him when he tried to apologize. The ten year old felt some responsibility towards the demise of Helga. G. Pataki. It was unfounded and Gerald constantly told him that he couldn't had helped what happened. Still, he kept the guilt close to his heart and created the beginnings of a obssession with his former bully.


	11. Blast From the Past

**Chapter Eleven: Blast From the Past**

_Still, he kept the guilt close to his heart and created the beginnings of a obssession with his former bully._

* * *

Roxanne (Helga) was finally having the life she deserved. She didn't have to be mean to get attention anymore. She was allowed to be the sweet person she always was on the inside. The young girl soon became the young woman everyone loved. Once David had enough money, he and Roxy moved into their new place in Holbrook. He soon settled down with a beautiful girl that treated Roxy as if she was her own daughter. They bonded instantly. Actually, it was Roxy who hooked the two up.

_Flashback_

_It had been four years since Roxy came to know her paternal family and a year since father and daughter lived on their own. Roxy frequented the local Starbucks weekly. Eventually, the entire staff knew her. Her favorite latte maker was Brenda. She had dark auburn hair and hazel eyes and was about David's age. During Brenda's breaks, the two would chat up a storm. As time went on, she realized that she would be great with her father. They both were athletic, smart, humorous, and into biology. Brenda was a nurse that worked part-time at Starbucks to supplement her salary and an EMT (Emergency Medical Tech). David was a dentist. _

_Roxy sent the two on a blind date and before they knew it, they were saying their vows at the altar. David now had a wife and Roxy had a friend in her new stepmom._

_End of Flashback_

The young woman was currently dating John Schneider. She still held a torch for Arnold and it showed. All the guys she dated had blond hair and somewhat green eyes. Roxy knew it was pathetic, but she missed him. Everything was going great until a certain blonde appeared in her first semester as a freshman at Stony Brook University. 'What am I going to say?'

* * *

Not a day went by without thinking of Helga for Arnold. He kept a cut out picture of her from their fourth grade year book with a picture of his parents in an oval locket around his neck. The years were good to him and he grew into his football-shaped head. All of the girls thought he was gay because he wouldn't go out with anyone. It was only because everytime he went on a date, he found himself thinking about Helga and how it would have been if he had taken her on a date. Although he was somewhat lonely, Arnold was happy longing for her despite what any of his peers thought.

Years had gone by and Arnold was almost losing hope of ever seeing her again when he was bumped into by a brunette on campus.

"Watch it, football head!" she said sneeringly.

Arnold was taken aback by the statement. Only Helga ever call him that. When he had turned around, she had already disappeared. 'Who was that girl?'


	12. Who's That Girl?

**Chapter Twelve: Who's That Girl?**

_Arnold was taken aback by the statement. Only Helga ever call him that. When he had turned around, she had already disappeared. 'Who was that girl?'_

* * *

A blonde boy with green eyes tossed and turned in his sleep. The figure that had haunted him for the last 8 years had returned, making him feel even more determined to truly know her. Arnold was sure as hell that things would turn right this time if he had his way. Helga would be cherished and_**his**..._

_Dream Sequence..._

_He saw her from behind in the middle of a crowd at the Student Union. __The others were apparently loud but he couldn't hear them. All he saw and heard was her. As if she knew he was approaching her, she started to run away. A chase ensued. When he finally caught up to Helga, she turned around. Instead of the blonde girl he knew, there stood a girl with pretty light brown hair and dazzling blue eyes. Arnold couldn't take his eyes off of her. After an eternity of staring, she spoke,_

_"Come and find me Arnold, I've been waiting."_

_End of Dream Sequence_

It was then that Arnold's alarm clock decided to wake him up.

'Damn.'

He needed to find her soon, or else he'd be worrying about his sanity.

* * *

_Dream Sequence..._

_She was in a crowd at the Student Union when __she felt someone's eyes on her. It was as if she knew those eyes even though she had not seen them yet. Feeling his presence come closer, she ran. He chased me for a bit before she stopped. When she turned around, she finally saw them. His eyes. Arnold's eyes. Only this time, instead of looking at her with pity, he was looking at her with hunger. Those eyes terrified and excited her at the same time. She was mesmerized. She have no idea why, but she began to speak._

_"Come and find me Arnold, I've been waiting." _

_End of Dream Sequence_

She woke up in pants. Roxy used to dream of Arnold every night. Now, she only had dreams of him when she was particularily lonely or upset.

'I wasn't upset at all when I went to bed. What's wrong with me?'

Roxy dismissed the dream and got ready for the day. By noon, she was exhausted and went to eat lunch. It was crowded today and she was somewhat impatient. Suddenly, she felt as if she was being watch. In her panic, Roxy began to run. She could hear his footsteps behind her. He wasn't giving up. At last, she turned around and she saw...

Author's note: Sorry if I took too long to post this. I may or may not be able to write for a little bit, depending if I have time to write in the library before the semester ends or my mom feels nice and lets me on her laptop.


	13. It's YOU

****

Chapter Thirteen : It's YOU!

_Roxy dismissed the dream and got ready for the day. By noon, she was exhausted and went to eat lunch. It was crowded today and she was somewhat impatient. Suddenly, she felt as if she was being watch. In her panic, Roxy began to run. She could hear his footsteps behind her. He wasn't giving up. At last, she turned around and she saw... _

"Arnold?" Roxy, still shocked, gasped out.

"Is that you, Helga?" asked a wary Arnold.

"Well, I go by Roxy now."

"Roxy?" Arnold's face scrunched up in confusion.

"Oh, that's right. You don't know. Would you care for a drink as I explain. It may take a while." They walked over to get some drinks from a soda machine (don't buy food from college cafeterias if you can help it. they are too expensive for the average poor college kid) and sat down at a bench.

"How long have you got?" asked Roxy.

"My next class starts at 4:40. You?"

"Same here. Anyway, do you remember when my parents got busted for neglect?"

"Yeah?"

"I found out that they weren't my parents."

"What do you mean?"

"Olga got pregnant with me and they hid that by pretending to be my parents."

"That's horrible to find out. Are you okay with that? Do you know who your father is?"

"Definitely. He's loads better than they ever were. His name is David and my new name is Roxanne Cecile Wendelstein. I have a new stepmom too. Brenda's nothing like the stepmom stereotype. She's absolutely fabulous. I was the one to set them up, after all." Roxy's face was brimming with pride.

"That's wonderful Hel...er Roxy. I'm happy for you."

"And you Arnold? What have you been up to?" She didn't want to look to eager to hear about him so she asked casually.

"Pretty good. I'm majoring in education with a concentration in secondary education in biology. What are you majoring in?"

"I'm majoring in political science. I think I'm going to be a lawyer, but who knows?" she shrugged.

"Don't worry about it. You still have time."

"Thanks." Roxy looked at her watch. She was getting antsy and needed to get out before she said something stupid.

"I've got to get to the library. Work to do, you know."

"That's actually where I'm heading! Could I walk you there?" Arnold said brightly as Roxy mentally cursed herself for mentioning it.

"Er...sure. Why not?" They spent the next hour and a half on computers that were next to each other.

"It's time I started to walk to class. Maybe we can hang out some time?" he asked with a dazzling smile.

"Um...okay. When and where?" Obviously he hadn't expected an answer and was now struggling to think of the arrangements.

"How about at the Student Union? What time do you classes end?"

"The next class is my last one."

"Great. I'll meet you afterwards."

"Cool. See you then?"

"Most certainly." They walked off in different directions, secretly agonizing over the date they had set.

* * *

Author's note: Sorry I took so long. I'm in sunny Folsom, California right now. I've gotta see when will be the next time my mom will be nice enough to give me her laptop. Until then- nia :)

_There's Always Something There To Remind Me_ by Naked Eyes

I walk along the city streets you used to walk along with me/And ev'ry step I take reminds me ofjust how we used to be/Oh/How can I forget you girl/When there is always something there to remind me/Always something there to remind me/When shadows fall I pass the small cafe where we would dance at right/  
And I can't help recalling how it felt to kiss and hold you tight/  
Oh/How can I forget you girl/I was born to love you and I will never be free/  
You'll always be a part of me/If you should find you miss the sweet and tender love we used to share/  
Just come back to the places where we used to go and I'll be there/  
Oh/How can I forget you girl/I was born to love you and I will never be free/You'll always be a part of me/  
'cos there is always something there to remind me/Always something there to remind me/Always something there to remind me


	14. The Spark

**Chapter Thirteen: A Spark**

They met at the agreed time. Arnold, being extremely excited, was there super early. Roxy had just barely made it on time.

"Hey. I almost didn't make it. A friend needed some help on a paper." gasped Roxy, who was out of breath.

"No problem. What would you like to eat?"

"You wanna go to the mall? We can eat at the Ruby Tuesdays there."

"Sure."

The two took the bus over to the Smith Haven Mall. It was midly crowded when they came. After the hostess showed them in, they started to look at the menu. A few minutes later, the waitress arrived at their table.

"What do you want to drink?" the waitress asked.

"Hmm, I think I'll have a diet coke and the sliders. You?" Roxy asked Arnold.

"I was thinking about sprite and a potpie." Arnold answered.

"Sounds good. Your orders will be in shortly."

"So...what have you been up to lately?" she asked casually.

"Nothing much. I mean, I don't really have a job now but school is keeping me busy."

"That's fine. I don't have a job either. Do you live on campus?"

"Nah. I commute. And you?"

"I live here. That reminds me- I should be too long or John'll get jealous. I let him know we were over here."

For a brief moment, Roxy thought she saw a look of disappointment in Arnold's face. She must have imagined it because the next moment, he was teasing her about her boyfriend. When the food came, the conversation lulled a bit and started back up when the bill came. Roxy started to reach for her purse when he intervened.

"I'll pay for it. Don't worry." he said confidently.

"You sure?"

"Yeah." After Arnold paid, they went window shopping.

"You know, I wish I had money to buy an Apple right now."

"Me too. A lot cheaper than HP, though I'm not sure if it's better."

"Right. Do you have any plans for later?"

"Yeah. I do."

"Oh. Well, I'll catch you later then."

"Yeah."

Although the two had separated, they had each other on their minds for the rest of the night. Roxy thought of Arnold while she was with John. It surprised her that she kept imagining what it would be like if Arnold was the one to kiss her goodnight. Not too far away, Arnold agonizingly reminisced over the nights events, wishing Roxy was _his_ girlfriend instead of John's.

* * *

Author's note: I'm so sorry I took so long! I begged my mom to let me on hers, but she wouldn't let me. I guess this is what I get for being an electronic killer. I have a running list of 7 CD players, 3 TVs, 3 watches, 2 DVD players, 1 VCR, and 3 computers. I should have known when I killed 2 tamagotchis back in the day as a kid in the 90s. Lol!


	15. The Unexpected Catalyst

**Chapter Fifteen: The Unexpeected Catalyst**

_Although the two had separated, they had each other on their minds for the rest of the night. Roxy thought of Arnold while she was with John. It surprised her that she kept imagining what it would be like if Arnold was the one to kiss her goodnight. Not too far away, Arnold agonizingly reminisced over the nights events, wishing Roxy was his girlfriend instead of John's._

* * *

A few months quickly went by. Arnold and Roxy began to hang out more frequently. It got so bad that everyone who didn't know them thought that they were dating.

**One Night**

They were hanging in Roxy's dorm. She figured they might as well because her roommate was out for the weekend and John was back upstate for a visit with his parents. At this point, they were eating cheeze doodles and cracking jokes. Roxy was sitting on her bed and Arnold was on her comfy chair.

Randomly, Roxy said, "You know what Arnold?"

"What?" Arnold asked.

"I think you're hot."

"Really?"

"Yeah." Arnold stood up. His eyes began to have a lusty quality to them as he came closer to her. He was inches away from her face.

"Am I hot enough to do this?" Arnold softly kissed her.

Roxy didn't think. She acted and kissed Arnold back fiercely.

In a matter of minutes, all of their clothing was divested. He was above her looking deeply into her eyes.

"Have you done this before?" she asked.

"No, why?"

"Me neither."

"I'm glad."

He entered her slowly. Roxy squinted her eyes as she felt her maiden head break. Arnold noticed this and stopped a little bit. He leaned down to kiss her forehead.

"Are you all right?"

"Yeah. I will be. Keep going."

Arnold reentered. Slowly but surely, the pain eased. He didn't last too long.

Realization dawned on her. Down there- down there was Arnold's dick. Out of curiosity, Roxy reached down and grabbed him. His eyes opened in surprise. She experimented a little bit by moving him up and down. He seemed to like that because his eyes closed in pleasure and his dick got hard again. After a few minutes, he positioned himself above her again.

"You ready for another round?"

"Sure."

This time, there was no pain; only ectasy. They depended on each other for completion. Her legs wrapped around his waist as his drove into her. Finally, there was bliss and they were spent. The couple fell asleep in each other's arms.

* * *

When Roxy awoke the next morning. She noticed three things. She was naked. She was naked next to Arnold and she had 2 messages on her machine. Roxy groggily got out of bed to hear her messages.

The first message was from John. _John. Oh, God. John. I cheated on him. I CHEATED on him._ He had wanted to ask her how she was. _How could I cheat on such a nice guy? _

The second message was from...Olga?

* * *

Coming Next Chapter:

The Return of Olga


	16. Just The Way You Are

**Chatpter Sixteen: Just The Way You Are  
**

_The first message was from John.__ John. Oh, God. John. I cheated on him. I CHEATED on him. __He had wanted to ask her how she was. How could I cheat on such a nice guy?_

_The second message was from...Olga?_

_

* * *

_

The once popular beauty had finally realized something important. She, Olga Pataki, was really and truly a mother. All those years, she had pushed her motherhood to the back of her mind. She had pretended that Helga was her little so sister for so long that she actually believed it. There was never a time when she had to bother to take cae of Helga. From time to time, she would try to be nice and try to be the perfect big sister. Helga was repulsed by her each and every time. Now, she finally began to understand why. The truth was staring her in the face and she couldn't believe why she didn't see it before. The girl was so used to being neglected by her that she viewed any show of affection from her as being false. There was no one to blame but herself for what happened. She had failed her child.

At 31, Olga was let out of prison for good behavior. Her first mission was to find a suitable job because her teaching license had been revoked as a result of the whole ordeal. Cindy was letting her stay over until she found a place of her own. The first thing she did when she was unpacked was to call David, tell him that she was out and what she planned to do. Olga immediately asked him if she could see Helga. He wasn't very happy that she was back. His resentment of her wasn't unexpected either. After all, she had messed up royally. When he had finished cursing at her, he told her that it was Roxy's decision to make. However, she had gotten him to promise that he wouldn't tell Helga, or rather Roxy, about it. Olga felt she needed to tell Roxy herself. She could only count her blessings that this was going to be done out of court. It would have been mortifying, exhausting, and above all, impossible for her had he refused and let the court decide whether or not she could be permitted to speak to the girl.

"Hi, Hel...Roxy. This is Olga. I've just recently been released. I really want to meet with you, that is, if you'd consent to. I don't have a number yet as I'm staying with a friend but you can call 631-447-8893. That's my friend's number. I hope you're doing well...Bye."

OMOMOMOMOMOM

Roxy's mind was reeling. It had been a couple of day since Olga had the gall of calling her. What did she want? To become the perfect mother? She had already shown she was incapable. Yet, the thought of seeing her again kept nagging at her. Arnold had been with her when she heard the message for the first time. He thought it was a good idea to patch things up. He had pointed out that her mother hadn't meant for all of this to happen. But then, who ever does? Maybe she would give Olga the benefit of a doubt.

It was a chilly Saturday morning in November with no clouds in sight. A slim, frail woman stood waiting by the glass doors of Friendly's. Her blonde hair was prematurely graying and she had bags under eyes that caused her already pale face to appear sickly. The way she held herself was in an anxious manner, as if she expected the world to end at any moment. It was unfortunate that the dark colors of the business attire that she wore added to the general gloominess about her. A look of dread was clearly stamped upon her aging features. Overall, the woman looked to be somewhere in her forties. The woman was taken out of her thoughts when she heard someone calling her name.

"Olga? Is that you?" a young woman asked her.

"Yes. It's me, Roxy." she confirmed with a smile.

Without hesitation, Olga took the girl in her arms and hugged her warmly. Tears began to roll down from her eyes. Roxy was taken back by this sudden action. Her body was stiff before it resigned and accepted the hug.

"I've missed you so much!" the older woman said as she let go. "Let's go inside and get something to eat."

The two walked in and were directed to a table by a hostess. As they were settling into a booth, Olga began to speak again.

"You look so different from when I last saw you. So much more like your father."

"I guess." Roxy seemed uneasy. Her eyes were soley focused on the table as she twiddled her thumbs beneath it.

"Before I say anything else, I wanted you to know something."

"What?"

"You may not believe this now, but it's true. I'm sorry for all those years I tried to pretend that everything was perfect."

At this, the younger of the two looked up.

"It was my fault that you had such a distasteful childhood. It was my fault for not listening to you or trying to make things better. It was all my fault." The woman seemed frantic to admit the guilt that had been like a tattoo on her soul.

"I should have been your mother instead of trying to recapture the innocence that I had lost. You didn't deserve to be treated so callously. You deserved someone to be on your side. Someone that should have been me." Olga paused for a moment to contemplate her next words. "I don't want you to think that I've come here expecting that we have one of those," she waved her hand in the air, trying to think of the word, "saccharine relationships you see on TV. I don't want that at all."

Roxy looked at the person who had given her birth with a dumbstruck expression. Never had she expected Olga to really care about what had happened at all.

The only thing that she could think to say was, "What do you want?" Her words had come out more rudely than she had intended. Her biological mother winced and sighed before continuing.

"I want you just the way you are. I want to know you on your own terms."


End file.
